Beyond Labels
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Jade said something that caused Cat to leave the stage, but she grabbed her arm before a complete exit was made. *Victorious Valentine's Day one shot*


Disclaimer=** I do not own Victorious.**

**

* * *

She is always snappy with her words. The other girl, at times, does not seem how to formulate words. One has a strong aura that surrounds her while the other gets easily distracted. Both are free in their own ways, not wanting to be given "labels…"**

"Thank you for coming and good night!"

"Wow, you sound really happy,"

"Whatever." The observation made by Tori Vega to Jade West after they had lowered the curtain when the play was finished seemed out of character for Jade, even if the jubilance was only seven words spoken. She shooed Tori away so she could clean up. In all seriousness, there was next to nothing to clean up. The participants of Jade's play wore their own clothes and any modifications needed were provided by Cat.

"_Cat Valentine…_"

"Teehee, you said my name funny,"

"You… you didn't go home yet?" Cat was the first of the three leading people of Jade's play. Having the option of leaving early since her part had finished, she chose to hang in the back, obscured from view so that she wouldn't be recognized by anyone. Jade was a different animal when directing a play, barking orders faster than brains could process. A choice was not needed in regards to who would lead off the play. Cat was the first person written in on the script, much to everyone's surprise. Jade faced criticism from many as to why Cat would lead off first and her response was always the same.

"She's a natural and that's why _I want her_,"

"What?"

"Th-that's why I wanted you to lead my play,"

"Yay, but why did you suddenly change tenses?" Jade hurriedly packed extras in a crate, not wanting to be interrogated any further from the bubbly one known as Cat.

"Why do you look panicked? Did I do something wrong,"

"When you get persistent, you tend to get on people's nerves… [oh crap] Cat wait I take that back,"

"SoRRY for getting on your nerves. I won't bother you anymore Jade, so goodnight to you."

"Cat wait a minute, I didn't mean it." Jade dropped the crate, which made a loud crashing noise. She cursed herself for being so quick with her words, a tendency that can be consequential at times. Cat had reached the steps to exit the stage, but her arm was caught.

"Let go my arm Jade, you want me to leave so I am," A shocked Cat was stunned at the surprising strength shown by Jade, who wrapped both arms around her waist and "suplexed" the redhead back onto the stage. Had it actually been a suplex, it would've turned into a bruising encounter, concluding with a banged up Cat writhing in pain. The actual thing that happened was that both Jade and Cat went back up to the stage and horsed until both were too fatigued to continue and collapsed on the stage floor, in each other's arms. Communicating through wheezes was tough indeed, but they did it.

"You are really rough,"

"Yeah? Well you started it by trying to run away from me,"

"**You **wanted **me **to leave on account getting on your nerves." Jade uncharacteristically put a finger on Cat's lips, which stopped both in their tracks.

_Why is your finger on my lips?_

_Why did your lips 'trap' my finger?_

"Wait, what were you going to do with your finger?" Jade smiled as she batted her eyes.

"My finger was going to stroke that luscious hair as I kiss those beautiful lips of yours." Cat shrieked because Jade was like a predator closing in on its prey- a very defenseless and vulnerable Cat felt herself being drawn in by Jade's courtship.

"Please don't resist my dear Cat,"

"Why would I resist?"

**

* * *

**

Robbie walked to class the following morning and was increasingly observant of his surroundings as anyone would be after drinking two lattes instead of your tolerance of one. That wasn't the only reason his eyes were darting all over the place- an anonymous person emailed him, saying that there was a "hot encounter involving two women last night at a HA stage." Having an extra sugary coffee, Robbie's eyes darted everywhere, settling on the janitor's room, where most of the glass was fogged up.

"Seems like the janitor is experimenting with new chemicals,"

"No fool, focus on the fog's _shape_," said an incredulous Rex.

"Rex you are seeing – way better than I am right now, you're right!"

"Shut up man, you'll blow your cover. Let's go eavesdrop." Robbie quietly pressed his ear to the door and Rex's analysis was supported with giggling from two women. The two women resumed making out as one of them laughed in a cooing manner, smiling as she pulled away.

"That was amazing; so what did you want to tell me?"

"You are really direct aren't ya?"

"If you tell me, I won't kiss you anymore,"

"Not fair." Jade sneaked another kiss as she reached in her pocket to get a card and tossed it to Cat. Opening the card, she noticed a red-colored feline and a leaf of tea, both on the left side.

"Aww the cat is me, Cat and the leaf of white Jade tea is you." Cat continued looking at the card, whose contents on the right side included a pair of hearts, ruby reds that surrounded the message, which simply said: _Cat is the name of someone whom I always covet. Someone who I would like…_

"Huh where's the rest of the message?" Jade smirked as she pointed to the window of the door, which had a heart-shaped fog stain on it.

_CADE=_ _Valentines?_

"You didn't finish…"

"Cat, will you be my Valentine?" Cat immediately got the hint, grabbing the finger from Jade that caressed her lips the previous night to write her answer.

_Valentines… __**4ever**_


End file.
